Terror of the Faithful
Synopsis Rising Tensions Leads to Bloodshed Tensions escalate between Mary and Francis when The Vatican inquisitors perform barbaric acts on anyone suspected of being a Protestant. After a brave proclamation, Lord Condé is abducted, resulting in a precarious situation with a surprising group of assailants. Catherine experiences an annoying setback when she plays matchmaker on behalf of a reluctant Claude [[Rose Williams|''(Rose Williams)]], while Narcisse offers a stranded Lola an innocent horse ride back to the castle, where a dark secret involving Francis is revealed. Quotes '''Queen Catherine:' Rise and shine Claude! The only people in bed past noon are drunks & recreates. Princess Claude: I have no interest being married. Now, or ever. My brother is the king! I don't see why I have to become the property of any man. Queen Catherine: Have the servants poor you a bath, you smell. Gamey. King Francis: Do not threaten the Crown. And if what you say is true. We will find these explosive. Even if I have to bleed it out of you. Lord Narcisse: Oh wait, what is that? I see in the distance? Is that someone coming to your aid...No. Sorry. Perhaps it's a very big wolf. Lady Lola: You're the wolf. Lady Lola: Are you suggesting we meet in secret? Like thieves. Or adulterers. Lord Narcisse: Well fruit often taste sweeter when it's forbidden. Princess Claude: I slept with her Fiancé. Just once!. On a dare. Queen Catherine: I couldn't convince the Count of your chastity, but surely God can. Queen Catherine: Oh the things I have done for you, how I have protected you. You think that I don't love you. You don't see! In my way I have mothered you more than any of my children. Louis Condé: A minister much beloved by his flock. The people know nothing of the dire threat he has made. If the minister is killed, the people can use his death as justification for almost any bad act. They would create... Queen Mary: A martyr. Louis Condé: And his death would inflame even the most pacifist of Protestants. Queen Mary: You did this to us. To France. For all that you claim you are trying to protect us, I have lost all faith in you. And the man I thought you were. Notes * Emile Condé, King Henry, and Prince Louis were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Queen Catherine and Sebastian have their first solo scene together. * Catherine's Bible has a list containing the names of all of Catherine's 10 children by Henry in it. * Catherine mentioned her second son, Prince Louis who lived for one year, before passing away. * Henriette and Emone were Queen Catherine's youngest children as depicted in the show, and in real life their counterparts were also the last children she ever had with King Henry. * Sebastian survived a third attempt on his life. * Baby John Philip makes his first appearance since his Christening. * A turning point on The French Wars of Religion is created with the murder of The Minister. Death Toll Death Count. Kill Count. * Two Castle Guards * The Minister * Henriette * Emone Trivia * This marks the second episode Celina Sinden does not appear, in Season Two. Historical Notes * Prince Louis also knows as Louis III, Duke of Orléans was King Henry II and Catherine de' Medici's 2nd son, and 4th child together. * Joanna of Valois, and Victoria of Valois are the real names of Queen Catherine's twin daughters. Victoria died at three months, while Joanna was stillborn. * The French Wars of Religion is further explored in this episode. Gallery Terror of the Faithful - Promotional Images 7.jpg Terror of the Faithful - Promotional Images 1.jpg Terror of the Faithful - Promotional Images 3.jpg Terror of the Faithful - Promotional Images 5.jpg Terror of the Faithful - Promotional Images 4.jpg Terror of the Faithful - Promotional Images 6.jpg Terror of the Faithful - Promotional Images 2.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Douglas Nyback | colspan="2" | The Minister |- | Mac Fyfe | Jacob Rivell | |- | Ron Lea | colspan="2" | The Count |- | Salvatore Antonio | colspan="2" | The Cardinal |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Madison Oldroyd | colspan="2" | Emone |- | Ava Preston | colspan="2" | Henriette |- | Taras Lesluk | colspan="2" | William |- | Bruce Beaton | colspan="2" | Husband |- | Tosha Doiron | colspan="2" | Wife |- | Robert Clarke | colspan="2" | Merchant |- | Skyler Wexter | colspan="2" | Young Claude |- Videos References }} Category:Season 2 Category:Episode